Ben Slay
| bounty=400,000,000| devil fruit=|}} Introduction Ben Slay is a member of the Kyofu pirates, and so far, one of the deceased members. Appearance Ben is a rather tall individual, but is not as tall as some other individuals in the series. He typically wears a suit with a red tie. He has deep black hair and piercing red eyes. Personality Ben is a quiet person, prefering not to get involved in speaking matters often. He often just sits back and watches others talk, though may throw in a snarky comment occassionally. Like most members of his crew, he loves violence and gore, which is the main reason he became a pirate. His prefered style of killing people is to make them paranoid by following them for some time, then murdering them while they're having a breakdown. Due to this, he is not very suited to combat, and doesn't fight much. He is also only loyal to his crew, as he has been known to act on his own by going to another's crew and stating his wish to join them, before viciously murdering everyone aboard and taking his leave. He shows no mercy, as shown when he was fully ready to murder a young child offering him a flower, and has even stated that he finds it "delicious" when kids scream. He also does not view himself as unbeatable, and will leave fights he knows he isn't going to win, showing that he is less arrogant than the rest of his crew. Abilities and Powers Due to not fighting much, Ben does not typically have any fighting style. He occasionally will use whatever is within reach, be it a gun or a sword, though he is not good with any of them. His typically method of fighting is to kite around his opponent and hide, landing quick hits every so often, and occassionally fatal ones. He is also slightly good at hand to hand combat, but can be beaten easily this way. Physical Strength Despite not being a fighter, Ben has a surprising bit of strength. He was shown able to shatter a wall with a punch, but did express that it hurt afterward. Agility One of Ben's best quirks is his speed. He is able to actually walk at a speed that would be mistaken for teleportation. This is due to his knowledge of the Soru technique and frequent use of it. He has openly said, though, that he can't cross the water without a ship, making him significantly handicapped against some fighters, like Fishmen. Endurance Due to not commonly being hit, Ben doesn't boast high endurance. He was shown to be knocked back and taken out of a fight by a single(albeit immensly powerful) kick from Raidou Kamen. He is not good at taking hits, hence his preference for espionage. Character Design I came up with him while discussing how many of the elements of One Piece are historical or legendary people or creatures. At the time of this talk, I was thinking about Slender Man, so I figured "Hey, why not?" and made a character based on him. But didn't feel like finding a post time skip picture of him, hence why he's killed before the Time-Skip. Major Battles Ben vs Raidou Kamen(Lost) Ben vs Yoh Tymann(Lost) Ben vs Himei Raven(Killed by opponent) Quotes "Die for me, would you kindly?" "I'm going to make you experience fear now." "Awful night for a curse, hm?" Category:Human Category:Male Category:Pirate Category:Deceased